The Hills Have Eyes
by Shige-Pink
Summary: AU: The characters went out to go camping! But, what if they got stuck in a deserted place with no help? And what if freaks live there and are ready to kill and get some fresh meat? Worse, they raped women to continue their raise! W/ Romance...


**Hills Have Eyes – X-men (Alternate Universe)**

**Characters:**

**Logan**

**Ororo**

**Jean**

**Scott**

**Marie**

**Bobby**

**Kitty**

**Piotr**

**Julie**

**John**

**Jamie:**

Chapter One: Stuck

"I don't even know why you forced me on this." Groaned a frustrated Marie. She was sitting on the passenger seat, looking bored while her head was resting on the window. Logan, who was driving the SUV, just chuckled.

"C'mon, camping isn't that bad." He said, grinning while Marie just rolled her eyes. "She's just like that since she never experienced camping before." Bobby, who was sitting at the back seat with Ororo and Kitty, said, giving Marie a sly smirk. Marie just stuck her tongue at him and made another groan.

"I think this is actually exciting!" said Julie who was sitting at the second passenger seat with Piotr and John. She was checking her make-up from her compact mirror and felt so proud that she read so many magazines about how to apply make up perfectly. Her boyfriend, John, was asleep while Piotr was listening to his ipod. Kitty was busy reading a book, her legs crossed whole Ororo was also asleep.

"Marie, call Scott will ya and ask if everything is okay with them." Logan told Marie, his eyes focused on the road. No cars were passing by and there were no buildings at all. Marie nodded her head and flipped her red cell phone open and clicked on Scott's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Scott finally answered. He, Jean, and their baby daughter Jamie were inside their RV and a loud cry was heard.

"Logan just wants to know if everything's okay." Marie said, checking her watch. It was actually 3 in the afternoon.

"Yeah, we're okay. Jamie is crying again but I'm sure Jean can handle it. Can you tell Logan to stop if he spotted a gas station. My tank is almost empty." Scott said and bid good bye. Marie bid good bye and hung up, pulling her hair behind her ear.

"Scott said we should stop if you spot a gas station. His tank is almost empty." She reported to Logan as he nodded his head. "Yeah, ours is almost empty too."

"Ooh!" Julie exclaimed, surprising everyone and waking John and Ororo up. "Domino texted me that Ashley Tisdale's new album is released!"

Ororo heaved a sigh while John rolled his eyes.

"You woke me up for that?" he asked, slightly annoyed while Julie giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Sorry." She said, smiling brightly. Kitty made a face like she was going to puke while Bobby chuckled.

"Are we there yet?" Ororo asked Logan, sounding like a kid. Logan just shrugged his shoulders.

"We're still 3 hours away." He said, earning groans from the teenagers except Piotr.

"Logan, there's a gas station." Marie said, pointing at the old gas station as Logan pulled over. The gas station looks rather old and dirty and it seems no one is working. Everyone stepped out except for Jean since she was looking after Jamie.

"Is anyone actually working here?" Logan asked as Scott walked beside him.

"This is so freakin' weird. There might be a crazy murderer, wanting to rape an Asian girl right about now." John joked and received a slap from his girlfriend. Kitty stepped out of the vehicle, still clutching her book. She looked around the gas station with a nervous look. A hand touched her shoulder, causing her to flinch as she turned to see her boyfriend, Piotr, looking rather worried.

"You okay?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she nodded her head.

"I'm fine." She said, clucthing her book tightly.

Logan and Scott walked towards a store which was beside the gas station. They didn't find anyone at all and the store was really dirty.

"No one's inside at all." Scott said and heaved a sigh, giving up. Logan groaned in frustration.

"Ya'll here for some fill?" a raspy voiced asked as they turned to see a hill billy grinning at them. He was wearing a white tank top with beer stain on it. He was also wearing blue jeans which was ripped and his large belly was shown. He also had a foul smelll. He smells like urine and beer mixed together.

It took a moment for Logan and Scott to reply since they have never seen someone in their life this dirty at all.

"Y-yeah, we're heading to Chipua and our tank is empty." Scott said, pointing at their vehicles. The hill billy glanced at their vehicles and nodded his head. He glanced at them with a toothy grin, three golden teeth was shown.

"Chipua, eh? Goin' campin'?" he asked, his hands on his hips. Logan just rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up and fill our tanks already." He said, frowning.

The grin of the hill billy disappeared and was glaring at Logan. This gave Scott goosebumps and decided to walk away.

"You're tough, eh?" The hill billy asked Logan, raising an eyebrow. Before Logan could reply, Jean interrupted them.

"I'm just going inside to buy Jamie some diapers." She told Logan and glanced at the hill billy. The fat man just gave her a nod and a smile and walked away.

Marie didn't stepped out of the vehicle. She was just watching them from the window. She was soon approached by Bobby with a smile.

"Aren't you gonna get out of there?" he asked as his girlfriend shook her head. "I ain't going to that trashy place." She said, looking disgusted. Bobby suddenly opened the door and softly pulled her out of the car.

"You're overreacting." He said, smiling and giving her a hug from behind and suddenly tickled her, causing her to laugh and pull away from him.

"That's so not funny." She said, walking away from him but was chased by her boyfriend and she started to run, laughing. He caught her and hugged her again while tickling her. They suddenly bumped into a fat hill billy, surprising them and causing Marie to shriek. They just stared at him for a while.

"Tell that tough guy over there that the tank is now full." He said and walked away.

"What a weirdo." Marie whispered to Bobby as they laughed, not knowing that the hill billy heard them. Meanwhile, Jean was looking around the store, looking for a pack of diapers. She finally found some and grabbed three pack of it and walked to the counter. When she realized that no one was there, she dropped a few money on the counter and was about to go on her way when she spotted a woman's purse on the counter.

Curious, she opened the purse and found a bleeding eyeball. She nearly screamed but covered her mouth with her hand, dropping the diapers. She suddenly felt nauseous, staring at the eyeball.

"Is that all you need?" a voice asked, surprising her as she turned around to see the hill billy she saw a while ago. The hill billy was giving her a stern look as she nodded her head and grabbed the diapers.

"The money is on the counter." She said nervously and walked out of the store, hoping that the guy didn't found her looking at the eyeball.

"John, will you stop that?! Its totally grossing me out!" Julie growled, staring at the dead cat that was lying on the road. John was poking it with a twig, opening its stomach widely. He was just laughing while Julie crossed her arms, looking disgusted.

"Isn't this sick?" he asked his girlfriend, still laughing while Julie shook her head.

"Seriously John, stop it." She said but was ignored and he kept on opening its belly and playing with its intestines. Someone suddenly pushed him, his face almost hitting the cat and heard a few laughs behind him. He immediately stood up without touching the cat and turned around to see Bobby, Marie, Piotr, and Kitty laughing at him while Julie was giving him a smirk.

"That's what you get for scaring your girlfriend." Bobby said, obviously he was the one who pushed him.

"That wasn't funny, man." He said, glaring at him while Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Not funny? Then why are they laughing?" he asked sarcastically. Before John could reply, Logan honked the horn of the SUV, surprising them.

"C'mon, let's get this show on the road!" Logan called as they nodded their heads. John gave Bobby one last glare and walked away. Before Marie could get inside the SUV, Julie stopped her.

"Marie, Jean told me that you should go with them inside the RV. She needs some help with Jamie." She said softly. Marie nodded her head understandingly and walked towards the RV.

Ororo decided to sit on the passenger seat while Piotr occupied her old seat. "Where's Marie going?' Logan asked while Ororo buckled her seat belt.

"She'll be riding with Jean and Scott. Jean needs help with Jamie." She said, fixing her hair. Before Logan could start the vehicle, the hill billy suddenly appeared beside his window, surprising him.

"Man, you scared the sh** out of me." Logan said while the man chuckled.

"Ya'll going to Chipua right? I know a shortcut." He said but Logan just shook his head. "No thanks." He said, starting the engine.

"Logan, let's take the shortcut. Its better if we get there earlier." Ororo said, touching Logan's arm. The hill billy grinned and fixed his belt. "The shortcut just over that way. Just go right and straight away." He said, pointing at the way. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, thanks anyway." He said and drove away. The hill billy just watched them drove away, grinning at himself.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Julie asked, leaning forward while Logan nodded his head. "This is the shortcut." He replied while Julie heaved a sigh and rested her head on John's shoulder and took a quick nap.

Four hours had passed and they still didn't reached Chipua.

"We should've been there hours ago." Bobby said, annoyed while crossing his arms. Logan groaned in frustration, gripping the steering wheel tightly. They were lost. That hill billy tricked them and now their lost.

"Damn it, I thought this was the shortcut. That fu**ing hill billy tricked us." Logan said, now glaring at the road. Suddenly, they didn't noticed that sharp spikes came out and pushed a hole in all of their wheels. After holing them, it went down again so no one would see it.

The SUV and RV went out of control, causing everyone to scream. It took Logan a lot of time to hold the SUV and managed to stop. Scott also stopped the RV as everyone panted, terrified. "What the hell just happened?!" John asked, panting while Logan turned to look at the teenagers from the backseat. "You guys okay?" he asked while everyone nodded their head. He glanced at the road again and panted.

They stepped out of the SUV while Jean and Scott stepped out of the RV. They were checking their tires and realized there were holes on it.

"How did this happen?" Jean asked Scott as her husband shrugged.

"Those holes are huge. How can we go to Chipua now?" Logan asked, his hands on his hips and looking frustrated and annoyed. He tapped the tire and pretty much, the tire was really soft.

"Now what?" Scott asked, removing his red shades while Jean went inside the RV. "I guess we're stuck out here. Chipua is still a long a way from here." Replied Logan, lighting himself a cigarette. They were soon approached by Kitty and Ororo, who was looking rather worried.

"What happened?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Why don't you guys see for yourself?" Logan told them while the two girls approached the tires and observed the holes on the tire.

"So, we're stuck here?" Kitty asked as Scott and Logan nodded their heads. Marie stepped out of the RV, giving them a glance. "Do we actually have any extra tires?" she asked, walking beside Ororo. Logan just shook his head, blowing a puff of smoke.

"We already used them, remember?" he said as Marie frowned. "I'm gonna check on the others." She said and left, followed by Kitty.

Ororo groaned, her hands on her waist.

"We can't stay here." She said. A loud baby cry was heard inside the RV, surprising the three adults. "That was Jamie. I'll go help Jean." Scott said and walked inside the RV.

--

Later, the tents and the chairs and stuff were all set. They had decided to stay for a while until they find help. Logan and Scott left the campsite to check if someone lives near. Kitty and Piotr were unpacking their things while Ororo and Jean were inside the RV. Marie and Bobby were still fixing their tents since their having trouble with it while John and Julie were observing the tires.

"Man, how the hell did our tires got these holes? We changed it a while ago, right?" John asked, kicking the tires slightly while Julie heaved a sigh.

"Great, now I can't take a swim." She said, pouting and crossing her arms while John laughed. "Yeah, I won't be able to see your goods." He said and received another slap from Julie.

"And that's the last of it." Kitty sighed, finished unpacking their stuff inside their tent. Piotr took a deep breath, already sweaty.

"It's really getting hot in here." He said, looking around while Kitty nodded in agreement. She also was getting sweaty and decided to remove her sweater, revealing her brown tank top. She shoved her sweater inside her bag and stepped out of the tent. She suddenly heard a wolf whistle as she glanced to see John giving her a thumbs up and was slapped again by his girlfriend.

"Ignore him." She heard Piotr whispered to her.

"How does this thing work?!" Marie said loudly and angrily. She and Bobby had been trying to fix their tent for 30 minutes now and can't really succeed.

"You guys need help?" they heard Ororo's voice asked as they nodded their head. After helping them, their tent was now finally fixed. "Thanks." Marie said as she and Bobby walked towards the SUV and pulled out their bags.

Logan and Scott finally came back with a frown.

"There's nothing around here. Nada." Logan said while Ororo approached them. "Really? Nothing?" she asked as the two men nodded their heads.

"I guess we have to stay here for the night." Said Scott and walked away to the RV to check on Jean and Jamie. Logan and Ororo started to think. Ororo was actually worried that this will happen. She have read a lot of books about this where murderers come and wasn't sure if there are any murderers around. She felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and craned her neck to see Logan. Logan kissed her head and held her in an embrace.

"Things will turn out just fine." He said, causing his girlfriend to smile. Their little moment was interrupted when Marie approached them.

"Um… Is this a bad time?" the brunette asked, unsure. Ororo shook her head as she pulled away from Logan's arms. "What is it?" she asked.

"Well, Jean needs you right now in the RV." She said, pointing at the RV. Ororo nodded her head and walked away, going inside the RV. Marie glanced at Logan with a teasful smile.

"When did you get so sweet?" she teased while Logan just rolled his eyes.

"You didn't see anything." He said and walked away while Marie just laughed. Julie spotted Logan and ran towards him with a concern expression.

"Any news?" she asked but Logan just shook his head and walked passed her. Julie heaved a sigh, her hands on her waist.

"Man, it's so hot out here!" Bobby said, sitting down on one of the wooden chairs. Piotr sat at one of the wooden chairs beside him, nodding in agreement.

"We should be at Chipua right now, where there's a river you can swim to." Bobby said, closing his eyes and trying to take a nap, but fails since it was too hot. "Man, I wish it snows here." Said Piotr, covering his face with his t-shirt. But he knew that snowing in a deserted place is impossible.

Marie came and sat down on Bobby's lap, her head rested on his shoulder. "I should've stayed home." She sighed, crossing her arms. "Then if you're at home and I'm stuck out here, wouldn't you worry?" Bobby asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Nah, you're not that important to me." she joked while Bobby poked her stomach, the spot where she's ticklish, making her laugh lightly.

"John! It's so hot! I wanna go home!" Julie whined, walking towards her boyfriend who was raising his cellphone to check if he could get a signal. He glanced at his girlfriend and smiled.

"Why don't you take your top off?" he teased as Julie pushed him on the ground, but laughing.

"That wasn't funny." She said, giggling while John stood up. "Then why are you laughing?" he asked, crossing his arms. "I was giggling, not laughing. There's a difference." She said, smiling proudly. John suddenly ran after her but she was too quick and ran away, with John running after her.

"Don't go too far, you two!" they heard Storm called.

"Hey, Bobby, have you seen Kitty?" Piotr asked as Bobby shrugged, meaning he doesn't know.

"I think she went inside the RV." Marie said, pointing at the RV. Piotr stood up and walked towards the RV. Storm came out followed by Jean who was carrying Jamie.

"If you're looking for Kitty, she's inside." Storm said and walked away. Piotr gave her a grateful nod and walked inside.

"Kitty? You in here?" he asked, looking around the RV.

"Yeah, I'm here." Kitty's voice was heard as he stepped forward and found Kitty, lying down on Jean and Scott's bed, reading a book. She looked up from the book to look at him and smiled, sitting up.

"What's the matter?" she asked as Piotr sat down beside her.

"Nothing. I was just worried if you went somewhere." He said and lied down beside her. Kitty just shrugged and lied down, continuing to read her book, whispering the words. Silence took over…

"Piotr… I got a feeling like something is about to happen… Something bad…" she said, glancing at her boyfriend. Piotr pulled her to a comforting embrace, his chin resting on her head.

"Don't worry. I'm here…" he said, causing her to smile.


End file.
